Ni siquiera Misa
by Strawberry-Nill
Summary: Cómo tomó aquella Idol la noticia de la muerte de su tan añorado Kira? N/A: Tuve que cambiar mi cuenta y resubir mis fics, no es plagio.


Bueno, he aqui mi primer y espero no sea el ultimo, fic decente que escriba, sin tonterias ni nada semejante. Lo habia empezado hace algunos meses, pero lo deje a causa de falta de inspiración y examenes. Ayer que vi el final del anime de Death Note decidi retomarlo, pero seguia sin inspiración. Horas más tarde, un conocido me dedico una canción Deja de llorar - Stravaganzza la cual, al escucharla hizo que me sintiera con la inspiración necesaria como para asi continuar mi fic. Ojala y les agrade, y si no pues.. dehenme un review diciendome que les gusto, que no.. todo sea para asi mejorar en mi proximo fanfic. Gracias de antemano si te has tomado la molestia de leer todo esto y tambien por tener la intención de leer este simple fanfic mio.

Death Note y personajes: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

--

Raito... es decir; Kira ha muerto. - Decía Matsuda a la rubia, de ojos color avellana, que por instantes lo observaba con incredulidad-

¿Qué dices? ... Ja¿estas bromeando?, Raito no es Kira. - En los ojos de Misa comenzaban a asomarse unas pequeñas lágrimas, y su rostro empezaba a dibujar una expresión de terror y desesperación. -

Lo era... Y no... Él murió. Lo lamento mucho. - Matsuda mantenía un semblante bastante serio, algo extraño de su persona -

La expresión de terror se apodero del rostro de Misa, quien no podía creer lo que le decían. Por sus mejillas rodaban más y más lagrimas, un enorme vació se apoderaba de su interior. Sus piernas temblaban, parecía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento. De sus labios no salía palabra alguna, solo intentos de estas. Todos a su alrededor la observaban con gran lastima, intentando imaginar si se sentía defraudada, enojada; ellos solo podían ver y esperar a que reaccionara.

La joven de cabello rubio se tornaba a cada momento más pálida, por su mente cruzaban hasta los recuerdos más insignificantes, pero felices que paso al lado de aquel a quien tanto ha amado. Lentamente deslizaba sus manos hacia su rostro, en donde sujeto el cabello que caía sobre este con fuerza, intentando apaciguar un poco el dolor tan fuerte que sentía. Sus pupilas se dilataban ante el horror que intentaba afrontar. Tantos años mostrando entereza y una gran fortaleza habían sido en vano ahora que por quien había arriesgado su vida tanto tiempo ha muerto, pero claro esta, ella ya no recordaba eso... Ya no poseía esa libreta de discordia y muerte.

Sus piernas flaquearon, y cayo al suelo, mientras un fuerte llanto, tan desconsolador y lleno de un abandono y pánico invadía los oídos de quienes habían presenciado la muerte del legendario asesino, el que pudo ser Dios de un nuevo mundo.

Misa no hacia más que llorar y temblar en el suelo, sin consuelo alguno, nadie se atrevía a acercarse, a pesar de que despertaba un sentimiento de querer detener su llanto, y nunca más escucharlo otra vez.

Un joven de blancos cabellos observaba desde cierta distancia como a quien todos tenían la sospecha de ser la mente tras el segundo Kira. Intentaba imaginar como alguien con la inteligencia y decisión para cometer tales actos se encontrara ahora en el suelo, llorando, humillándose ante el dolor de haber perdido a su añorado Dios.

Por la mente de todos cruzaban las mismas preguntas¿Qué será lo primero que diga¿Confesara ser el segundo Kira? ó más importante... ¿Se levantara y dirá palabra alguna?

Con una gran torpeza y debilidad, la joven de rubios cabellos, avanza hacia un rincón de la habitación, donde intenta ocultarse mientras mantiene un fuerte y constante llanto, manteniendo sus manos sujetando con fuerza su rostro y cabellos, procurando apagar un poco el enorme dolor y vació que experimenta. Por su mente pasan aun, los agradables recuerdos vividos con Raito, con su familia, e inclusive con Ryuusaki. Quien diría que en algún momento desearía volver a ese tiempo, donde el único ser al que había amado con tanta intensidad, se encontraba sujetado a un pervertido, como ella le llamaba; pero seguía con vida y se preocupaba con ella. El día en que aquel ser a quien tanto aprecio le pidió vivieran juntos, y la enorme felicidad que dichas palabras proporcionaron a su persona.

Como olvidar estos y más momentos, que quizás serian escasos, quizás serian mentiras, pero no importaba, Raito fue el amor de Misa sin quejarse demasiado, ella sabía que el no la quería tanto como deseaba, pero así era feliz, el solo poder permanecer con el aunque fuese una mínima hora, o solo hablar por teléfono, le brindaban horas y horas de felicidad. También así recordó su victoria sobre Takada.

Inmediatamente, al recordar a esa mujer, detuvo su llanto, y volteo su vació mirar sobre los testigos de esta lamentable escena, sus rubios cabellos cubrían levemente sus enrojecidos ojos, y con una temblorosa voz logro pronunciar su única pregunta. - ¿Pregunto por mi antes de morir?

Near abrió ampliamente los ojos y se acerco a la idos quien yacía en el rincón de la que parecía una enorme habitación. Se sentó a su lado y acerco su pálida mano y acaricio la tez de la joven a lo cual respondió con un tono seco - Así es, primero pregunto por usted. Luego pregunto por Takada-San.

Todos observaban atónitos la escena, nadie imaginó que algún día le sucesor de L, se encontraría tan cerca de quien seria alguna vez el segundo Kira.

De los labios de la rubia, salio otra pregunta, mientras bajaba sus manos de su rostro y con ellos se abrazaba a si misma¿Murió tranquilo?

El joven de blancos cabellos bajo su mano, y la recargo en sus piernas y prontamente respondió - No, murió en un enorme miedo a la muerte misma que el dicto a tantos criminales y gente inocente. -

Dichas palabras hicieron que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por el rostro de Misa, quien logro pronunciar una última pregunta entre sollozos: - ¿Por qué lo dejaron morir solo?

Antes de que aquel niño de desaliñada apariencia y blancas vestimentas pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Matsuda interrumpió, aun estando algo enfurecido con Yagami Raito: - ¡No merecía que se le perdonara, ni que se le diera una muerte tranquila¡Su padre murió por sus malditos planes y a el no le importo! - Inmediatamente razono sus palabras y a quien las decía, cubrió su boca con sus manos y con preocupación pidió perdón a la joven quien aun yacía en un intenso dolor.

Misa solo poso su vació y triste mirar en aquel enfurecido joven, y con unas pocas fuerzas se levanto y avanzo hasta el palco de la lujosa habitación. Giro sobre su propio eje y dirigiéndose hacia todos pronunció unas últimas palabras: - ¿Por qué destruyeron su único sueño? - Dicho esto, la joven se precipito sobre el balcón, saltando hacia el vació e instantes después impactando sobre el suelo.

Nadie pudo hacer nada, sus mentes permanecían algo confusas, no sabían si esperaban tal acción o no. En la calle se escuchaban los gritos de morbosos y personas sorprendidas ante el cuerpo inerte y cubierto de sangre de una joven quien ya sin conciencia alguna decidió tomar su propia vida, que ya no pertenecía a ella si no al que seria el acabado Dios de la nueva era, que nunca llego a ser consumada. Ella ya no vio sentido al continuar viviendo en un mundo sin el hombre a quien amo y creyó ciegamente. ''Antes la muerte que seguir sin él'', fueron esas las ultimas palabras que cruzaron por su mente cuando recibió la noticia del fallecimiento de Raito Yagami, soporto esos pocos minutos de sufrimiento tan solo para que le fueran aclaradas sus dudas, y también, para llorar unas cuantas lagrimas por aquel quien fue el amor de su vida, ya que estaba segura, nadie le lloraría como ella lo hizo.

El joven que descubrió la identidad de Kira pronunció una frase, aun algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar: - Ni siquiera el segundo Kira pudo ganar.

A las afueras del balcón, observando hacia la calle se encontraba un ser de extraña apariencia y vestimentas negras, que cerraba con cuidado una libreta negra y con cuidado la guardo consigo mientras reia de una tipica manera, emprendiendo así el vuelo hacia su lugar de origen, ya que no había más diversión en el mundo de los humanos.


End file.
